What if
by SweetAngel818
Summary: LEMON Fanfiction! ce que vous lisez n'est pas toujours ce que vous pensez. Il faut se méfier des apparences, des attitudes, des comportement parce qu'un jour ou l'autre tout dérape et on découvre la véritée. LEMON- RATED M aussi pour langage
1. Chapter 1

**Hello le monde ! Un grand bonjour à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a).**

**Voilà une mini mais vraiment mini fanfic pour votre plus grand plaisir. Elle est déjà terminée enfin presque mais vous n'aurez que le premier chapitre la suite ça sera pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Disclamer : les personnages sont fictifs et appartiennent à S. Meyer je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

**Rating : M pour lemon HARD.**

**Bon c'est ma première Fanfiction (lemon), je vous demande d'être indulgents…**

**Bon ça peut être un peu ****Hard **** et TRES différent de ce que j'écris habituellement mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête alors je l'ai commencée et bon, j'ai décidé de la mettre en ligne pour ceux/celles qui voudraient la lire.**

**Encore une fois je vous demande d'être INDULEGENTS…. **

**Assez de blabla…**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS: cette fic n'a pa été relu et corrigée donc je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes qu'il y aura sans doute.**

* * *

**POV Bella :**

J'étais calée contre le mur, pressée entre son corps de marbre froid, dur et le mur blanc cassé d'une chambre que je n'avais jamais vus. Il bougea vite, et une fraction de seconde plus tard j'étais nue et attachée au lit alors que lui était encore entièrement habillé, sa chemise noire, son jean skinny étaient impeccables, sans un pli, ses boucles dorées emprisonnées dans un chapeau de cowboy et ses Santiags complétaient le look. _Trop vraiment beaucoup trop de vêtements. _Je l'admirais, son visage que même un Dieu grec envierait éclairé par un doux rayon de lune, était parfait. Son regard doré avait viré au noir onyx quand il m'avait aperçu offerte à lui. Cet homme serait ma mort, dieu qu'il était beau.

Il s'approcha tel un prédateur, son regard brulant, s'attardait sur chaque partie de mon corps, laissant une trainée de feu, je brulais simplement sous son regard. Il était au bord du lit, monta dessus et me surplomba de tout son corps qui ne toucha pas le mien. Je gigotais tentant tant bien que mal de chercher une friction, qui ne vint pas, il me torturait, ce qui augmenta mon désir, ma luxure, mon envie de lui, me faisant mouillé plus que jamais. Il enfuie son visage dans mon cou, inspirant mon odeur et gronda ce qui me fit mouiller encore plus. Il allait devoir changer de drap avant même qu'on ait fait quelque chose à cette allure-là.

Et la sans que je ne mis attende son corps se plaqua sur le mien, et ses lèvres commencèrent à suçoté mon cou, ses mains glissèrent sur mes côté frôlant mes seins descendant jusqu'à mes hanches avant de remonter vers mes épaules. Ses mains ne faisaient que frôlé ma peau telle une douce caresse mais j'en voulais plus, je ne tenais plus il me fallait plus. Il me mordilla le cou, puis je sentis sa langue glacée remonté vers ma mâchoire. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les mienne me quémandant l'entré que je lui accordais, il inséra sa langue dans ma bouche l'explorant dans les moindres recoins avant de bataillé avec la mienne cherchant à être la plus dominante, je lui laissais ce plaisir. Il me détacha enfin les mains que je fourrais dans ses cheveux attirant sa bouche encore plus proche de la mienne. J'entourais mes bras autour de ses épaules collant mon corps nu contre le sien.

**Trop de vêtements vraiment trop de vêtements, **haletais-je. Contre ses lèvres en tentant de défaire sa chemise, il sourit contre mes lèvres remontant son tors juste assez pour que je puisse déboutonner sa chemise.

J'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous fis basculés pour que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je commençais doucement à défaire sa chemise, embrassant, suçant, léchant à chaque bouton ce qui le fit gronder. Je souris alors que j'étais au dernier bouton que je n'allais pas détacher aussi vite. Je passais ma langue sur ses abdos, son nombril remontant jusqu'à son cou. Je remontais sur sa mâchoire me dirigeant vers son oreille et mordillais son lob avant de frotter mon intimité contre son érection emprisonnée dans son jean, j'haletais dans le creux de son oreille. Il voulut nous retourner mais je lui fis savoir que pour l'instant c'était moi qui avais les reines. Je redescends avec autant de lenteur et met fin à sa torture, parce que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'une libération. Mes mains agrippent sa ceinture la détache, je défais le bouton de son pantalon, alors qu'il enlève ses bottes de deux coup de pieds. Je fis descendre sa fermeture éclair des dents, je lui retirais son boxer en même temps que son jean. Son membre était dressé devant moi, je souris et encrant mon regard dans le sien, je le pris en bouche le faisant buter dans le fond de ma gorge.

**Putain de merde ! Bella ! **Rugit-il d'une voix emplie de désir.

Je continuais à le sucer l'effleurant des dents quelques fois, il grogna, bougea ses hanches, ses mains dans mes cheveux m'intimais le rythme qui le satisfaisait plus. Il vint et très vite je me retrouvais sur les genoux et les coudes le cul en l'air et cet homme merveilleux derrière moi. Ses mains tenaient mes hanches, il s'enfonça brusquement en moi.

**Aaaaahhhh ! **Criais-je d'une voix pleine de plaisir, alors que sa queue s'enfonçait loin en moi.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, il sorti brusquement, je grognais de frustration mais très vite il frappa en moi avec force, frappant loin, que je criais de plaisir. Il commença à bouger d'abord doucement mais augmentant la cadence à chaque coups de rein. Je bougeais les hanches, glissant sur toute sa longueur, gémissant de plaisir.

**Oh putain, si…. Ugh serrée…tellement bon !**

Ses mains remontèrent vers mes épaules, sa bouche sur mon cou mordillant toujours ma peau en feu. Ses bras entourèrent mes épaules, m'attirant plus contre son corps, il nous releva sans sortir entièrement de moi. Nous étions, à genoux, ses mains sur mes seins, pinçant, tordant, massant mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Mes mains à moi étaient dans son cou, l'agrippant fort.

**Oh… oh oui ! C'est tellement bon ! OUIIII plus fort, plus vite ! **Ordonnais-je et il ne se fit pas prier !

Sa main descendit vers mon clitoris qu'il tortura, pinçant, frottant. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, sa main sur mon sein l'agrippait plus fort le malaxait sans douceur tant dis que celle sur ma chatte rejoins sa queue. Il inséra deux doigts en moi en plus de son membre.

**T'aime ça ? Hein ?ma petite saloppe ! Hein tu aimes quand je te baise fort ! **

**Oh ! Oui je suis proche, tellement proche, plus ! OUI !**

Il donna un coup de rien final plus fort, plus brusque que les autres s'enfonçant plus loin que jamais. Alors qu'il vint en même temps que moi déversant toute sa semence en moi il me mordit le cou.

**JASPEEEEEEEEEER ! ** Criais-je...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement !

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous as plus, le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit, je le publierais la semaine prochaine, ma mini-Fanfiction devra compter trois chapitre normalement peut-être quatre, je verrais… voilà maintenant n'oublier pas le petit carré ça me ferais vraiment plaisir de lire vos réactions...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre 2, **

**Bon je suis gentille et surtout très généreuse **

**Et aussi très impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma mini fic…**

**Je ne vais pas blablater plus et vous laisse apprécier la lecture…**

_**Précédemment :**_

_Sa main descendit vers mon clitoris qu'il tortura, pinçant, frottant. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, sa main sur mon sein l'agrippait plus fort le malaxait sans douceur tant dis que celle sur ma chatte rejoins sa queue. Il inséra deux doigts en moi en plus de son membre._

_**T'aime ça ? Hein ?ma petite saloppe ! Hein tu aimes quand je te baise fort ! **_

_**Oh ! Oui je suis proche, tellement proche, plus ! OUI !**_

_Il donna un coup de rien final plus fort, plus brusque que les autres s'enfonçant plus loin que jamais. Alors qu'il vint en même temps que moi déversant toute sa semence en moi il me mordit le cou._

_**JASPEEEEEEEEEER ! **__ Criais-je..._

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement !_

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Bella :**

Edward me regardait inquiet, ses mains étaient sur mes épaules, il me secouait encore. Je grognais, ce rêve était tellement agréable, il l'avait interrompus. Je me levais, il me prit dans ses bras, ses bras froids, dur, des bras dans lesquels je ne trouvais plus ma places depuis bien longtemps. La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais sauté dans cet avion pour Volterra et que je lui avais sauvé son joli petit cul d'ado immortel était que je voulais revoir Jasper, oui, oui vous comprenez bien, Jasper. C'était lui, mon âme sœur, mon compagnon et nous l'avions découvert à Pheonix quand il me protégeait contre James. Alice le savait, elle était heureuse, elle nous avait dit que nous devions le découvrir seuls et que sa mission était de nous réunir. C'est pour cette raison que deux ans avant mon arrivée à Forks elle avait convaincus Carlisle que cette petite ville pluvieuse du Washington serait parfaite.

Malheureusement les choses ont mal tourné en découvrant que j'étais la chanteuse d'Edward et que mon esprit lui était fermer. Je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de lui mais après cette nuit dans la chambres d'hôtel avec Jasper, je savais qu'il n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui m'était destiné. Je me dégageais de ses bras de marbre.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? **Hurlais-je.

**Bella, mon amour qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **Me demanda-t-il inquiet

**Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ? T'es sérieux là ? Edward il est trois heure du matin et tu me réveil en me secouant ! C'est plutôt à me de te poser cette question !**

**Bella, mon am…**

**Edward ! Réponds !**

**Je… euh…je. Tu as crié je j'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar.**

**Un cauchemar ? Putain tu te fous de ma gueule ! **Hurlais-je. J'en avais vraiment marre qu'il me protège comme si j'étais en sucre, bon oui pour lui je l'étais mais il ne fallait pas tout édulcorer. J'avais 19 ans pour l'amour du ciel ! Pas besoin de tout rendre rose pour me préserver. **Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, barres toi, je te supporte plus, je ne veux plus te voir ! J'en ai marre que tu me traite comme si j'étais en sucre, comme si la moindre petite contrariété allais me tuer ! Edward par, j'en peux plus je ne veux plus te voir…**

**Mais Bella…**

**Pars Edward ! Je ne t'aime plus depuis bien longtemps…**

**Mais…**

Je le fusillais du regard, il se détourna et sauta par la fenêtre.

**POV Edward Cullen.**

Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, en grognant, en gémissant, elle devait faire un cauchemar car elle était haletante et en sueur.

**JASPEEEEEEEEEER ! **Cria-t-elle. Il fallait absolument que je la réveille.

C'est ce que je fis mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent ils étaient emplis de frustration. _Hein ? Je ne comprends pas, elle…elle…_

**Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? **Hurla-t-elle.

**Bella, mon amour qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Lui demandais-je inquiet.

**Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ? T'es sérieux là ? Edward il est trois heure du matin et tu me réveil en me secouant ! C'est plutôt à me de te poser cette question !**

**Bella, mon am…**

**Edward ! Réponds !**

**Je… euh…je. Tu as crié je j'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar.**

**Un cauchemar ? Putain tu te fous de ma gueule ! **Hurla-t-elle... **Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, barres toi, je te supporte plus, je ne veux plus te voir ! J'en ai marre que tu me traite comme si j'étais en sucre, comme si la moindre petite contrariété allais me tuer ! Edward par, j'en peux plus je ne veux plus te voir…**

**Mais Bella… **tentais-je.

**Pars Edward ! Je ne t'aime plus depuis bien longtemps…**

**Mais… **Je voulus protester mais elle me fusilla du regard, je me détournais et sautais par la fenêtre avant de courir vers la villa.

_Youppie une sortie shopping, Bella aura besoin d'une robe, de chaussures, oh on pourra aller…_ Je secouais la tête aux pensées d'Alice.

_Putain Rose est canon dans cette tenue, j'ai hâte de retourner au chalet pour… _Emmett, j'en avais assez entendus je ne voulais surtout pas voir les multitudes images de lui et ma sœur adoptives dans des positions plus que gênante à voir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Edward fait à la maison si tôt, il devrait être avec la petite humaine…_Rose.

_Je devrais planter des roses dans le jardin, j'en parlerais à Carlisle une fois qu'il rentrera…_Esmée.

_Oh Bella, ma douce, ma tendre Bella. Comment as-tu pus tombé pour mon frère. Tu seras mienne, un jour, je serais là le jour de ton réveil lorsqu'il aura enfin décidé de te transformer. Just un peu plus de patience Major, juste quelques temps et puis nous serons réunis pour l'éternité. _Jasper.

Je grondais, Bella était mienne, à moi ! À MOI. Personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait poser leurs mains sur elle. Son sang est trop délicieux pour être gaspillé, il m'appartient et j'en boirais chaque goutte. Ça sera juste plus tôt que prévus.

**POV Alice :**

**Oh non !** Soufflais-je, après la vision que je venais d'avoir.

Je me précipitais dans notre chambre à Jasper et à moi, prise de panique que si j'avais été humaine j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque. Jasper me regarda inquiet et interrogateur.

**Alice, dis-moi ce que tu as vus. **Me dit-il de plus en plus inquiet, je le regardais le regard alerte. **Ne me dit pas qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose…**

**Cour, tu arriveras à temps, vas la sauvé ! **Il resta là choqué, immobile comme une statue. **MAINTENANT PUTAIN !**

Son regard s'était assombrit, un grognement bestiale sortit de sa poitrine et il fila à travers la fenêtre à une vitesse que je n'avais vus que très peu dans ma longue vie…

Le major était sorti et il n'était vraiment pas content…

**Oui, oui je sais, je sais je suis sadique…**

**Et pour votre plus grand plaisir le chap. 3 est déjà en ligne… )**

**N'oubliez pas le carré là juste en bas…**

**Un peu plus à droite non, non un peu à gauche, ah un peu plus vers le milieu ah voilà et hop on clique et on donne son avis… )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde voilà le dernier chapitre comme promis ! Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps…**

**POV Jasper :**

**Salopard ! **Grondais-je me retrouvant devant chez Bella.

Je sautais par la fenêtre pour la retrouvée callée entre le mur et ce démon que j'avais appelé mon frère il y a quelques temps. Je grondais menaçant voyant qu'il essayait de trouver l'endroit où planté ses dents pour drainer ma compagne. Et à sentir la luxure qui émanait de lui je supposais qu'il hésitait entre la jugulaire et son sein. Je grondais plus menaçant que je ne l'avais jamais été, il détourna la tête, les traits déformais par la soif, la colère et la rage. Son regard était noir, plus noir que l'onyx, il pressa son corps contre celui de Bella, la força à lui laissé l'accès à sa jugulaire. Sa langue luisante de venin jaillit de sa bouche et lécha le cou doux et délicat de ma promise. Je ne tenais plus et juste avant qu'il ne puisse planter ses dents dans sa peau, je l'attrapais par la nuque et le tirai en arrière le forçant à s'éloigné.

Il était déchainé, seule la soif le contrôlait, je n'eus aucun mal à le maitrisé, il était plus qu'à l'écoute de son instinct, il était en symbiose avec celui-ci, agissait que selon ce dernier. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait même pas à écouter les pensée autour de lui. Même les nouveau-nés que j'avais entrainés étaient plus capables de se maitriser et j'en avais eu des cas difficile.

Je le jetais par la fenêtre, avant de tourner les talons courir vers ma Bella et posé un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Je sautais par la fenêtre attrapais Edward au vol alors qu'il tentait de sauté de la branche de l'arbre en face de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Je le plaquais au sol, ma main autour de son cou, lorsque son corps toucha le corps il y eut un bruit sourd. Je ne voulais pas le torturer, non, mon âme sœur m'attendait à la fenêtre. Je le démembrais rapidement et avant même que je puisse prendre mon téléphone pour l'appelé Alice fit son apparition.

**Fait le cramé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendre, je me fous de ce qu'Esmée et Carlisle pensent. Ce salopard a failli la tuer…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, je m'en occupe personnellement…**

Sur ce je remontais rejoindre ma belle. Qui m'attendais patiemment sur son lit. Elle se leva et je me dirigeais vers elle d'une démarche féline. Ce qui la fit gémir, elle transpirait la luxure, le désir. Heureusement que le Chef Swan était de garde cette nuit car je pouvais prédire qu'il y aurait des cris.

Elle se jeta sur moi, je l'attrapais au vol, elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et ses lèvres se posèrent passionnément sur les miennes. Je la posais délicatement sur le lit sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent. Je ne tiendrais pas aujourd'hui, nous en avions tous les deux besoin et je pouvais voir que mon ange était aussi pressée que moi. J'arrachais sa chemise de nuit et retirait mes vêtements à vitesse vampirique. Nous étions désormais tous les deux en sous-vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions tous les deux nus, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Mes lèvres caressaient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Alors que je suçotais un de ses tétons une de mes mains s'occupa de l'autre alors que l'autre main se posa sur son sexe, humide pour moi. Je titillais un peu son clitoris, elle se cambra, pressant sa poitrine contre ma bouche.

**OH JAZZ ! OUI ! **S'écria-t-elle lorsque j'introduisis deux doigts dans son antre.

**Mhhhh tu es si mouillée Darlin', si… serrée…**

Je passais une dernière fois ma langue sur son téton durci par le plaisir et léchais son ventre descendant toujours plus bas. Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois lorsque mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son bouton de plaisir. Je maintenais ses hanches en place d'un bras alors que ma langue s'introduisit en elle et que je titillais son clitoris du pouce.

**Putain Jasper, c'est tellement…tellement…Oh oui continu, **souffla-t-elle la voix rauque de désir alors que ses mains se retrouvèrent dans mes cheveux me pressant plus près. Ses parois de contractèrent, je pinçais son clitoris une dernière fois et elle cria son plaisir si fort qu'on l'entendrait dans tout Forks.

**Mon dieu, Jasper c'était… WOW ! **Elle nous fit basculé pour se retrouvée à califourchon sur moi.

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire sexy avant d'embrassé chacune de mes cicatrices commençant par le visage et descendant vers mon érection. Finalement après cette douce torture ses lèvres se retrouvèrent tout près de mon membre tendus. Sa langue lécha ma pointe, me faisant grogner de plaisir. Elle suçota ma pointe avant de me prendre entièrement en bouche.

**PUTAIN DE MERDE BELLA !** Criais-je.

Ses dents m'effleurèrent, sa langue me caressait, je m'appuyais sur mes coudes et rejetais la tête en arrière pris par le plaisir. Ses mains agrippèrent mes couilles et les malaxais avec douceur. Je relevais la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour la voir le cul en l'air. Ce fut ma perte lorsque ses mains se resserraient plus autour de mes boules et je me déversais dans sa gorge.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était allongée, les jambes sur mes épaules et la pointe de ma queue à l'entrée de son intimité si chaude et mouillée. Je la pénétrais d'un coup de rein lent et fort. Elle gémit, son plaisir augmenta et cria.

**Aaaaahhhh ouiiiiiii !**

Je commençais des vas-et-viens lents mais elle me donna un coup de rein, m'intimant d'aller plus vite. Je m'exécutais. Elle vint très vite en même temps que moi. Encore une fois d'un coup de rein elle nous fit basculer. Elle était empalée sur moi et ondulait des hanches, me rendant fou. Sa poitrine rebondissait dans mon visage. Lorsque nous criâmes notre plaisir j'enfonçais les dents dans sa jugulaire…

Il me faudrait attendre trois jours, 72 heures…

**Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plus…**

**À la prochaine avec le deuxième chapitre de « Mon compagnons » qui est en correction…**

**XOX SweetAngel818**

**Oh et n'oubliez pas le petit carré !**


End file.
